prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hack Meyers
Donald Haviland (December 7, 1973 – December 5, 2015) was an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Hack Meyers. A mainstay in Florida independent promotions during the 1990s, he was best known for his time in Extreme Championship Wrestling from 1993 to 1996. Career Haviland made his wrestling debut as Bronco Billy, forming a tag team with Colt Starr known as The Texas Longhorns. He wrestled in independent promotions for the next three years before signing with Extreme Championship Wrestling. Following his ECW debut in 1993 as Hack Meyers, he wrestled mainly on the undercard. He had several matches against ECW's biggest superstars at ECW supercards, but he was never able to defeat ECW's top talent. Haviland's gimmick in ECW was "The Shah of ECW", a fan favorite. During any exchange of blows, fans would chant "Shah!" every time he landed a punch or kick, and "Shit!" when his opponent retaliated. A similar gimmick was later inherited by Balls Mahoney. Meyers' first major appearance was at Ultimate Jeopardy 1994, an ECW supercard. He teamed with Don E. Allen and Blue Max in a handicap match against 911, which 911 won. He wrestled Tommy Dreamer at Hostile City Showdown 1994, but was defeated. At Heat Wave 1994, he teamed with Rockin' Rebel in a loss to Bad Breed (Ian and Axl Rotten). This led to a series of matches between Meyers and Rebel, culminating in a showdown at Hardcore Heaven 1994, which Meyers won. He faced Chris Benoit at Holiday Hell 1994, but was again unsuccessful in his attempt to defeat a high-profile star. Meyers found some success in mid-1995, winning at back-to-back supercards. He defeated Big Malley at Hardcore Heaven 1995 and Val Puccio at Heat Wave 1995. He lost to JT Smith at Wrestlepalooza 1995 but followed this up with an evenly-split series of rematches. Meyers faced Sabu at November to Remember 1995 but lost to Sabu in one of the longest matches on the card. He followed this up with a victory over Stevie Richards as well as supercard wins over Bruiser Mastino at December to Dismember 1995 and JT Smith at Holiday Hell 1995. Holiday Hell 1995 saw Meyer's final supercard victory, as he lost to Taz at House Party 1996 and Smith at Big Ass Extreme Bash 1996. Meyers' final appearance in ECW was a loss to Too Cold Scorpio in a Loser Leaves Town match at November to Remember 1996. Since leaving ECW he had remained in the wrestling industry, training "The Black Nature Boy" Scoot Andrews and Travis Tomko. Death On November 16, 2015 fellow wrestler Axl Rotten tweeted that Haviland was going to undergo brain surgery at Johns Hopkins Hospital. On December 5, 2015 Rotten tweeted that Haviland had passed away. External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Maryland wrestlers Category:1973 births Category:1990 debuts Category:!Bang! current roster Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Future Of Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:Independent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:WXO Wrestling alumni Category:2015 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Male wrestlers